The present invention relates to a CPU heat sink clamping device which comprises an elongated clamping plate clamped on a CPU to hold down a heat sink, and a tightening up screw threaded into a screw hole in the middle of the clamping plate and stopped at the heat sink to tighten up the clamping plate.
When a heat sink is attached to a CPU for dissipation of heat from it, a clamping plate may be used to secure the heat sink and the CPU together. A clamping plate for this purpose according to the prior art is made from a narrow, resilient metal plate having two sloping portions upwardly outwardly extended from two opposite ends of a flat middle section thereof, two vertical retaining portions respectively extended from the sloping portions, remote from the flat middle section, and two hooked portions respectively extended from the vertical retaining portions at one end remote from the sloping portions. This structure of clamping plate is still not satisfactory in function. When installing the clamping plate, much effort must be applied so that the hooked portions of the clamping plate can be hooked on the bottom side of the CPU. Further, when installed, the clamping plate cannot be conveniently removed from the heat sink and the CPU without the use of a tool.